1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing money for operating a gaming machine such as, for example, a slot machine, by debiting an account with a debit card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gambling casinos and other business establishments have a plurality of a gaming machines, such as, for example, slot machines, video card machines, etc. These machines are simply games of chance that some individuals play for entertainment and others play with the hope of receiving large winnings.
Some casinos have cashiers located at strategic positions in the casinos for use by patrons to obtain coins for use in playing the gaming machines. When a player is at a gaming machine and needs more coins, he often must walk away from the machine, find a cashier and obtain more coins. Alternatively, many casinos have cashiers that will come to the player. Finally, many machines are now configured with “bill acceptors” to accept dollar bills in addition to coins.